Trusting Destiny
by turtle fan
Summary: Will Serena and Darien decide to start over?


Ch. 1 End of battle  
  
I reposted this story because I had to fix the formatting.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the characters mentioned in this story.  
  
"Scouts, why don't we go assess the damage of the building and see how we can keep people from panicking?" said Luna as she realized that Serena and Darien needed some time to talk. The battle with Alan and Anne had ended in happiness, with them leaving to start fresh in another place.  
  
"I really don't know where to begin," said a teary-eyed Sailor Moon. After so many months of waiting for Darien to remeber her, she honestly didn't know what to do. Ever since she had regained her memories from the past, and especially those of Darien and she, life had been torture.  
  
Her heart would break every time he would show up to fight her, trying to take the Emperyum Silver Crystal from her. After defeating Queen Beryl, she felt that she had finally freed him and helped him to remember her. But alas, destiny had made her wait longer, until the right time. And now that she had him in front of her, she didn't know what to say.  
  
"Why don't you start by giving me a hug, meatball head?" said Darien as he saw that Serena was about to start crying again.  
  
"You don't know how much I've missed you!" said Serena as she ran towards him and fell into his arms. How many times had she dreamt of this moment, wanting to be in his arms. "I really thought I had lost you then. I was really afraid that you would never remember me again!" she said between sobs.  
  
"It's okay. What counts is that I'm here with you now," said Darien as he saw Luna signal that it was time to go. It would soon be morning, and they would have to be getting on with life.  
  
As Luna walked Serena to school, she noticed that she was still quiet. After getting back from the battle this morning, Serena had gone straight to bed, wanting to catch any sleep she could. Poor Serena, thought Luna, I guess she still can't believe that Darien is actually back and that it's not a dream. "Serena?" asked Luna trying to lift the spirits of the usualy happy blonde, " Just know that the Scouts and I are here for you." " I know Luna," said Serena as she approached her school, "I'll see you afterschool at the temple, Okay?" Well, maybe time will help, thought Luna as she left to meet Artemis at the arcade.  
  
As Darien rode the bus to work, he thought of what had happened last night. He was still weary, partly from regaining all of his memories. He was still trying to get used to the idea that he and Serena had actually been and item in the past. Seriously, he thought, I make fun of her and she ends up being my past love? As he stood there hugging her, he thought of how awkward their lives would be. No more making fun of her; and what about the whole Tuxedo Mask thing? I guess all of that will be resolved when we meet this afternoon, he thought as he got off at his stop.  
  
"Serena, are you all right?" asked Molly as she noticed that Serena had hardly touched her lunch.  
  
"Has Darien been bothering you again?" asked Melvin as he popped out of nowhere.  
  
"No, you guys. I'm just worried about the quiz that we are having next period. I'm not really hungry, so I think I'll just go to the library and study," she said as she threw away her tray.  
  
"This is so weird, Melvin," said Molly as Serena left the room.  
  
"You're right. I think her gloominess is due because of a boy," said Melvin as he adjusted his glasses. Serena, why don't you tell me what's wrong anymore, thought Molly as she sighed and started a conversation with Melvin.  
  
I can't believe I actually told them that I was going to study, thought Serena as she walked throught the school yard. She still had thirty minutes left for lunch and needed a quiet place to think.  
  
"Serena, I knew I would find you here," said Lita as she caught up to her friend.  
  
"Oh, Lita. I didn't notice you," replied Serena as she sat down by a tree. So much was on her mind that she just couldn't help feeling gloomy. She thought she would be ready when Darien would come back to her, but now she wasn't so sure.  
  
"Does your sad face have something to do with Darien?" asked Lita. "Yeah, but I don't know. I'm just so confused. I mean, this is Darien, the guy that would always make fun of me and torture me everyday. And then all of a sudden, he ends up being my love from a past life. I just don't know; it all feels very weird," said Serena, glad to have someone to confide in. "Well, do you like him?" said Lita as she braced herself for Serena's answer.  
  
"I guess I do, but I'm afraid of starting something with him. What if I lose him again?" said Serena as she remembered the nightmares she had when Darien had been taken by Queen Beryl. The pain she had felt everytime she remebered something about their past lives, knowing that nothing would ever be the same.  
  
"But you'll never now unless you give it a try," said Lita with enthusiasm, "take it from me, love is worth the risk."  
  
"Well, I guess either way I'll find out today."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Lita with a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"Darien asked me to meet him at the botanical gardens this afternoon, to decide what is going to happen," she said as the two minute bell rang. "Let's get to class before the tardy bell rings," said Lita, "but don't worry. You'll be fine, but you better call me tonight and tell me all about it." "Okay," said Serena, her heart feeling lighter. They ran to class, but to no avail, they were given detention for being late. :)  
  
"Finally, school is over," said Serena as she made her way to the bus stop. The time had come and the butterflies in her stomach would not stop dancing. As she got on the bus, she realized that after this her life would never be the same again.  
  
Hi y'all!!! I hope you really liked this first chapter. (gets a nervous grin) Please review; even if it is to give critcism. Now, to the good stuff. Will Serena and Darien get together? Or will they decide to go their separate ways? Should I include some flashbacks of their past lives? And most importantly: Read, review, and you shall get more chapters. :) 


End file.
